ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Ben's Dimension
Mad Ben's Dimension is a post-apocalyptic version of the Main Dimension. A piece of Maltruant was hidden and buried in this dimension. Description Inhabitants Ben Tennyson In this dimension, Ben Tennyson was mentored by Maltruant and Vilgax the Benevolent. Instead of using his Omnitrix to be a hero, Mad Ben established himself as a warlord and the tyrannical master over the remaining people in post-apocalyptic Bellwood, turned to a desert wasteland. Mad Ben enslaved his subjects and forced them to dig and work to the point of collapse in search of Maltruant's missing time key, and forced them to keep working even after Maltruant retrieved his time key and left. However, Mad Ben was defeated in a fight against Ben Prime and Ben 23, and was imprisoned by his freed former subjects for the crimes he'd committed against his world. Mad Ben looks identical to Ben Prime, except his eyes are orange instead of green, and his skin is tanned. Mad Ben also has a radically-different fashion sense to his alternate counterparts, wearing punkish, "Mad Max"-style clothing. Mad Ben's personality is radically different to Ben Prime's, in that Mad Ben is megalomaniacal, bloodthirsty, hotheaded and sadistic. Rook Blonko Mad Rook served as Mad Ben's lieutenant, overseeing the slaves and the digging operation. Mad Rook was initially very loyal and devoted to Mad Ben, but as he began to see his leader for the bloodthirsty, sadistic tyrant he really was, he grew increasingly disillusioned, until he eventually took charge after Mad Ben's defeat and had the latter imprisoned along with Mad Ben's thugs, Mad Pakmar and Dr. Psychobos. Mad Rook appears physically identical to his prime-dimension counterpart, but he wears a 'Tusken Raider'-esque desert robe with a grenade belt sporting pouches. Mad Rook tends to speak in contractions, and can easily swing his moods from fearfully-humble to temperable and aggressive, but he ultimately possesses his prime counterpart's good heart and sense of right and wrong in regards to freedom and tyranny. Pakmar Mad Pakmar was put in business by Mad Ben after Bellwood's devastation as the owner of the entire water supply. Mad Pakmar was in charge of using the water supply to rehydrate Mad Ben's slaves when they were on the point of collapse, although Mad Pakmar would only give the water to those who could pay. Mad Pakmar's water business was destroyed by Bloxx and Handy Man respectively, to give the water to the slaves, and after Mad Ben's defeat, Mad Pakmar was imprisoned for his crimes. Mad Pakmar appears identical to his prime dimension, except he possesses metallic spikes over each of his eyes and warts. Mad Pakmar possesses Pakmar's protectiveness of his business and his spitefulness over others destroying his business. However, unlike Pakmar, Mad Pakmar is extremely sadistic, immoral and unempathetic; not only refusing to give dying slaves a single drop of water because they had no money, but also cruelly and needlessly taunting and mocking them with the water as they lay dehydrated. Will Harangue Mad Harangue was a mid-ranking member among Mad Ben's mining slaves. Unlike his counterpart in the prime universe, Mad Harangue is still human and hasn't been transformed into an alien. He was regressed to an infant by a time ray from Maltruant that was intended for Dr. Psychobos, and Mad Harangue's new infant state may be permanent since Maltruant mentioned its effect would bestow "eternal youth." Mad Harangue appeared identical to the prime version's human form, but he dressed in more rugged, makeshift, desert-raider clothing which made him loosely resemble Jack Sparrow. He was fanatically loyal to Mad Ben, praising him as their leader and smearing Mad Ben's enemies, and Mad Harangue would quickly grovel in fear at Mad Ben's feet. Dr. Psychobos (Main Timeline) Dr. Psychobos was transported to Mad Ben's Dimension along with Ben Prime, Ben 23, Subdora and Exo-Skull when Maltruant's time cog was activated before it was fully repaired. Unlike the others, however, Dr. Psychobos remains in Mad Ben's world, having been arrested and imprisoned by the inhabitants shortly following Mad Ben's downfall when Dr. Psychobos made a failed attempt to kill Ben Prime and Ben 23. Notable Visitors *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Blarney T. Hokestar *Maltruant *Subdora *Exo-Skull *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' Trivia *Some masked inhabitants of Mad Ben's Dimension look like the character Lord Humungus from the movie Mad Max. *As seen from amongst the ruins that are Benwood, Mr. Smoothy in this dimension possesses the new mascot that it has in the prime universe after it was destroyed by the Anihilaarg and imperfectly recreated by Alien X; unlike in the No Watch Timeline where Mr. Smoothy has its original mascot and logo. *This dimension's version of Max is missing. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Dimensions Category:Timelines